Aslan is on the Move
by Queen Jadis
Summary: Jadis, the White Witch, faces the terrible truth that her days may be numbered...


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, nor does the scenario, or anything like that. I can only dream about having the kind of imaginative genius to create something like Narnia. No, all the credit goes to C.S. Lewis. And to Andrew Adamson for his awesome film, from which this particular scene comes from.

**Aslan is on the Move**

Failure. Intolerable. Someone would pay.

The White Witch gripped her wand tightly with an almost loving malevolence, stalking purposefully through the frozen corridors of her grand ice palace, her loyal black dwarf henchman Ginarrbrik shuffling along in her wake. Rounding a corner, the forbidding visage of a pair of heavy iron gates set into the wall of solid ice came into view. They gave way easily as she forced her way through, colliding with the walls with a pleasant bone-rattling crash that echoed around the hollow dungeon chamber.

It was a welcome sight to see the dungeon's two occupants, a miserable traitor faun and that fool Son of Adam, shrink away in fear of her presence. Intimidation. Splendid. But not enough to lighten her sour mood.

She turned with contempt to the human child, Edmund. He was only one of the set. She wanted all four. Dead. Now.

"My police tore that dam apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found." Her impatience and anger took hold and she rushed at him. Without a moment's notice, she had him held high in the air by the collar of his shirt, his feet dangling at least half a meter off the floor of ice. She could feel him quake against her fist, feel his worthless heart pound against her fingers. "Where did they go?"

"I-I don't know." Even his voice shook as he choked out his apologetic whimperings. Pathetic weakling. He was no longer worthy of her time and attention. He was no longer useful to her.

She threw him harshly to the floor and raised her spear-like wand above her head, ready to rid herself of the useless human child-

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!"

She froze, her wand still held high, as if she herself had met the fate she had only a second before been prepared to deal out to the young boy looking beseechingly up from the floor before her. What poor excuse for a heart she did possess leapt to her throat and her wand dropped forgotten to her side. "Aslan?" She choked on the word, biting each syllable with a deep-rooted fear she had thought herself rid of for the past century. "Where?" Try as she might to contain it, an edge of panic broke through in her voice.

The boy stammered, but was not able to get out an answer before he was interrupted by the faun. "He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything."

His pitiful babbling was cut short by a sharp jab to the forehead by the hilt of Ginarrbrik's axe. Good. Interruptions were such a nuisance. He hardly needed to have wasted any breath with his urgent pleadings anyhow. She intended to get what she wanted, and when her will was set none could break it. She turned back to the boy. "I said…where is Aslan?"

She watched as the boy stared shakily at the faun and the two locked eyes for a silent moment before he turned back to her. "I-I don't know. I left before they said anything." His voice was no longer shaking. Something had changed. The faun. She turned her head to see the faun watching the boy before he dropped his own head to stare at the floor. The Son of Adam's voice drew her attention back to him. "I wanted to see you!" His voice was much louder now and more confident. Something had certainly changed. That wretched faun must be influencing the human child, teaching him to be rebellious. Measures must be taken. The faun was too confident. She would see to that. The boy was becoming less afraid of her. She would give him a demonstration he would not soon forget.

Spinning on the spot to face the heavy iron gates, she yelled for the guard. A large, cruel-looking ogre lumbered through the gates, grunting in its low-pitched, raspy voice.

"Release the faun."

The ogre guard grunted its understanding and struck at the shackles that bound the faun's hooves with his hammer as the faun yelped in pain. She watched the boy wince with each blow of the hammer and look on in worry and pity as the faun was dragged across the floor and dropped at her feet. Finally she look down at the miserable figure crumpled on the floor beside her. "Do you know why you're here, faun?"

Looking up slowly as he spoke, the faun's eyes showed not a trace of fear. "Because I believe in a free Narnia."

She nearly laughed at this. He probably felt so proud of himself, standing up to her like this. He could be as arrogant as he wanted to; he wouldn't be alive much longer anyway. But she would make sure his last moments were as agonizing as possible. It was time for him to know what his new little friend really was. "You're here…because he," she pointed he wand directly at the Son of Adam's heart," turned you in…for sweeties."

She let the sweet truth sink in in silence, watching as the boy looked towards the faun before shamefully looking to his feet. He seemed on the verge of tears. That would keep him in line. She turned to the guard. "Take him upstairs." She paused a moment to enjoy the expression on the faun's face as he was dragged through the gates. He was staring at the boy with, what was it, disbelief? Even hatred? Either way, it was certainly not trust. Her plan had worked perfectly. Just one last loose end to tie up: the deaths of the second Son of Adam and two Daughters of Eve. She turned to Ginarrbrik. "Ready my sleigh."

She looked back to the human boy, still staring miserably at his feet. He had no friends here and his dejected expression told her he knew that only too well. "Edmund misses his family." She would just have to find them for him then.

With that, she turned and stalked out of the dungeons. Aslan may be on the move again, but with no kings or queens to sit on the thrones at Cair Paravel, there would be no Prophecy.


End file.
